What I'm Worth
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: Captured, tortured, and sold as a slave, Demyx is seeing the world as a very grim place. Can his new master, master's son, or fellows slaves show Demyx that life can still have love in it? Or is Demyx too damaged? Akudemy, Zemyx, Xigdem and slight Saidem
1. The Product

Warning: This is rated M because of cussing, violence, male pregnancy and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Demyx, a half ice nymph half mermaid, always thought of himself as nothing special until his world is turned upside-down. Captured, tortured, trained, and then sold as a slave, Demyx is now seeing the world as a very grim place. Can his new master, master's son, or fellows slaves show Demyx that life can still have love in it? Or is Demyx too damaged from what the slave traders did to him?

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Product<strong>

"No more, please" a young blonde male screamed, tears running down his face before crystallizing into gems.

"Again" a tall man with silver hair and piercing yellow eyes said, licking his lips as he watched the crying creature that was tired naked to a tree.

"Superior, he's going to pass out again if we don't give him a break. He did do better in the training today. I would say that by the next town we arrive in, he will be ready for sale. I'm sure we will make a large profit off him" a blue-haired werewolf advised as he brought down his whip on the boy's back a few more times.

"Very well, but I want to move ahead on the "special" training. He'll be worth more if we put him up as a freshly trained sex slave. He does give a killer blow-job, but still needs to listen to the master's body and commands. See that he listens well, Saix" the tall man smirked as he walked away.

"Number IX, come please me now" Saix growled after he untied the young male from the tree.

The boy took one look at the werewolf before passing out from fear and exhaustion. Saix rolled his eyes, knowing that the mermaid-nymph would do that after a heavy section of whipping. He grabbed the kid by his foot and tossed him into a nearby lake as if he weighed nothing.

"Saix, you stupid dog! He's half aquatic! Go get him before he wakes up and trys to swim away" the silver haired man yelled.

"Sorry, Xemnas" Saix sighed, walking down to the water's edge.

Saix pulled off his shirt before diving into the water. He only walked out until the water was at his chest before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Saix grabbed one of the arms and pull up fast.

"Did you...not want...me...to...pleasure you...m...m...master?" the blonde whimpered when he was face-to-face with Saix.

"What did you call me, Demyx?" Saix couldn't believe his ear.

"Am I not suppose to call you master? Did you want me to all you something else?" Demyx shivered, hoping that he wouldn't get hit again.

"You're right not to call me master unless I tell you to, Demyx" Saix smirked.

"What do I call you?" Demyx asked, bring his free hand up to touch the werewolf.

Saix grabbed Demyx's hand before it could touch his face. He began walking towards the grassy bank of the lake. As he got into a shallow area, he heard Demyx whimper and looked to see that Demyx's tail had got caught in some water lilies. He growled at the irritation before slicing the plant with his claws, freeing Demyx's tail.

"Thank you" Demyx said, pulling himself up closer to Saix.

"Don't mention it...ever" Saix huffed, pulling himself and Demyx onto the bank.

Saix laid down on the grass, panting slightly from dragging the aquatic onto dry land. He watched as the little half mermaid longingly stared at the water.

Demyx looked stunning with the sun shining on him as he laid there. His beautiful blackish-blue scales looked like precious jewels against his pale skin. Emeralds were put to shame by the vivacious depth and color of his eyes. His hair looked so soft and amazingly stayed in the style that the young man put it in, even though it was now wet.

"Come here, Demyx" Saix ordered as he watched Demyx's tail turn back into legs.

"What am I?" Demyx's pained eyes looked straight though Saix before he crawled into his lap.

"You're a slave. You live to please your master in any way that they see fit" Saix said in robotic-like voice after he got over the shock of Demyx's melancholy expression. He never remembered seeing Demyx with such a sad face before.

"Are you my master right now?" Demyx didn't look at Saix. Instead, he laid his head down on Saix's lap.

"No, Demyx, I'm a slave to Xemnas. He treats me more like an equal though, because werewolves can never be truly broken of all there wild traits. With every full moon, a werewolf must make a kill to satisfy bloodlust. If bloodlust isn't satisfied, we go berserk" Saix said, remembering the first time he didn't satisfy his bloodlust. He knew that Xemnas still had a scar on his lower back from trying to calm him down that time.

"I don't want this" Demyx whispered, sobbing quietly.

"Nor do I, little nymph, but I own my master too much to disobey him" Saix growled, grabbing Demyx's hair and pulling him up to look him in the eye.

"Please, no more" Demyx cried out in pain from the harsh treatment.

"Time for your next lesson, Number IX" Saix dragged Demyx back to the campsite where Xemnas was waiting with a riding crop.

"Come on! I want to finish before Xaldin, Larxene, and Luxord get back with today catch" Xemnas said sternly as Saix tied Demyx to the tree again.

Demyx's screams and pleads for them to stop fell on deaf ears. Saix watched with a bit of sadness behind his cold expression. It had been awhile since a slave got under his skin like Demyx had. He was just grateful than he would only have to listen to the creature for another week or two before he would never see him again.

Demyx was left bruised, beaten, bloodied, and with a painful hard-on, thanks to a strange strap the Xemnas put on him. Xemnas had said that it was punishment for not doing as he was told. Demyx cried himself to sleep, knowing that he would wake up to more torture in the morning. How could anyone look forward to a life like this?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

Review Please ^_^


	2. The Auction

Note to Readers:Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my first chapter. The point of view is changing to first person (Demyx).

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Auction<strong>

Tears stained my cheeks before turning into gems. The crack of a whip scared me to the core. Creatures, that I had never seen before, pasted by in chains and shackles. I felt dizzy as I was felt up and looked at by humans and animals yet again. My mind wondered back to a few months ago when I was free and wild.

_**Flashback starts**_

_Jumping out of the water, I climbed onto a high ledge of the cliff with a marlin in my mouth. I spotted my youngster playing with a few sea shells once I set my catch down. He was my pride and enjoy even though he wasn't my specie._

_"Sora, I have lunch" I called, getting his attention. Sora had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen and cutest little white kitty ears that stuck out of his very spiky brown hair. His smile could brighten even the gloomiest day._

_"Big fish, Dem-dem" Sora laughed, running over and poking the marlin with a stick._

_"We are going to see Lar-Lar today, so eat up" I smiled, ripping a piece of flesh and muscle off the bone of the fish and giving it to Sora._

_"Will you sing for me?" Sora asked, as he used some magic to cook his piece of marlin._

_"Maybe later, Sora" I said, knowing that he wanted Larxene to hear me sing too. I was shy when it came to singing because I know my mother was better at it than I was. Of course, I hadn't seen my mom in two or three years, but that was because I wanted to explore the surface world before finding a mate._

_"Demyx, are you crying?" Sora asked, causing me to jump and rub my eyes._

_"Just miss my mother is all. I haven't seen her in years" I smiled, collecting the liquid before it crystallized._

_"Does she live far away?"_

_"Yes, she does" I sighed as I watched my tears turn into gems in my hand._

_"Let's play, Dem-dem" Sora suddenly jump on my back, laughing up a storm._

_"Okay! Hold on tight, Sora. Remember to take a big breath just before we hit the water" I said, before putting my arms around him and fall backwards over the cliff._

_**Flashback ends**_

"It hurts" I cried out when I felt someone put there finger where they shouldn't be put.

"A virgin...nice" the cloaked figure chuckled as he continued to do strange things to my body.

"No, stop...Puppy, help me" I whimpered, tears beginning to blur my vision.

"That's right. Cry for me, boy. I love it when you do that" the figure laughed.

"Puppy told me not to cry until I was on the block" I prayed that Saix was close by. I didn't like this creature touching me, but I was shackled to the wall so I couldn't stop what he was doing to me.

"Sex slave and servant slave won't be up for another hour or so. I doubt that your handler will be around before that time"

"You want to bet" a cold voice that I loved and feared said from behind the figure.

"Saix-puppy" I smiled, seeing the werewolf staring daggers at the creature that was touching me.

"Touch Number IX again before he's on the block and I will personally see that you never walk right again" Saix growled as he grabbed the creature and tossed him out of the stall, "Did he hurt you?"

"He was touching me in _there_" I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"I told you what a sex slave is, remember?" Saix growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, but you also said that no one except my master would be allowed to touch me. He's not my master, but he was touching me" I whimpered, feeling my tears slip from my eyes.

"Some creatures think higher of themselves than they really are and others...want to get whatever they can without paying for it" Saix sighed before embracing me, "Cry on my shoulder if you must, but don't cry again until you're on the block"

"Thank you, Saix-puppy" I whispered before crying my eyes out on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it...ever" I heard him growl.

"Not even if I'm tortured" I replied, sniffing a bit.

"I know this is comforting to you, Demyx, but I'm going to see if I can't get them to start your biding soon. I know there are still some sicko lurking around here and I don't want you used before you're sold"

"Please come back soon. I don't like being in here alone" I said, rubbing my face against his black cloak.

"One second" Saix said before his disappeared into an area outside my stall. I heard yelling outside before a very familiar person was thrown inside with me. Saix nodded at me before he shut the door and locked it.

"Sora?" I was shocked to see my youngest again.

"Dem-dem!" Sora smiled as he got up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a collar with a bell on it and a pair of black and blue baggy shorts.

"Why are you here?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Larxene made a deal with my mate. I can go home with him after you're sold. I'm sorry, Dem-dem...I didn't know Lar-Lar was a slave trader" he looked sad as he stood there.

"I'm glad she didn't hurt you. I was so worried that her lightening killed you"

"She didn't want me, Dem-dem. My species isn't rare at all. We nekos have large litters. Larxene only likes catching rare creatures for her boss"

"Did you know the whole time, then?"

"No, I thought she was interested in courting you as a potential mate. I'm really sorry, Demyx" Sora bowed his head in shame.

"Sora...I can't move or I would give you a hug right now"

"Dem-dem" Sora pounced onto my chest. He started rubbing his face against my shoulder as he clung to me, as if I was his only life line.

"It's my fault too, Sora. I should have known that letting my guard down would land me in trouble. You just wanted to hear me sing and I had to pick the one song that would make me cry" I sighed, laying my head on Sora's shoulder and wishing that I could hug him back.

"Sora? What are you doing? Why, the hell, are you even in there?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly said.

My head snapped up to see another neko outside my stall looking in at us. He had black ears that stuck out from his silver hair and his black tail twitched in irritation at his side. He wore baggy blue pants, a black tank top, and a vest that was white and yellow. Around his neck was a collar with a strange shaped black and red tag. His most striking feature by far had to be his cold unforgiving aquamarine eyes.

"Hi, Riku. Saix locked me in here to keep Demyx company" Sora looked and smiled back at the angry neko outside.

"So his guy is the reason I had to make a deal with Larxene's boss to get you back?" Riku glared daggers at me.

"It was my fault, Riku. I thought Larxene was going to kill him. Demyx took care of me when I was sick, so I couldn't let her hurt him. I was defending a friend" Sora said, letting me go and walking towards Riku.

"Sora, you know how I hate dealing with slave traders. I'm just glad that we performed our mating ritual before you left on your trip or I may have never gotten you back" Riku embrace Sora through the bars of my stall.

"If you could free my hands than I could open that door for you" I said, seeing how cute they looked together. I could tell that Riku really cared for Sora. It made me kind of sad that I may not see the little ball of sunshine again.

"Really? Is it okay to do that?" Sora asked, excited about the though of opening a door without a key.

"I doubt that you could open a magic sealed door without knowing the spell, but I'll humor you. Sora, you may use it _just_ to open Demyx's shackles" Riku said and I saw a glitter of light as he touched Sora's neck.

"Thank you, Riku" Sora turned to reveal his bell was now a strange looking tag. Sora took the tag off his collar and it turned into a giant key.

"What the hell?" I had never seen a weapon or magic like that before.

"This is my keyblade. It can unlock anything. Riku has one too. They are very special weapons that only creatures with strong hearts can use" Sora smiled as he pointed the keyblade at me.

"Why not use it to unlock all the stall doors and free all the slaves?" I asked, suddenly covered in a pure white light.

"We can't do that. That would be meddling in the affairs of the world. Two keyblade wielders against the world doesn't sound like a winning battle" Riku said as I felt my shackles unlock and open.

I smiled as rotated my wrists. It felt good not having restraints on. I giggled before running over and hugging Sora. I was glad that I met this creature.

"Well, isn't that an interesting trick" I froze at the sound of Saix's voice, "Shame that Xemnas couldn't do anything with a pair of mated nekos"

"Please don't hurt them. I'll do anything" I whimpered, holding Sora protectively in my arms. I knew Saix wasn't happy to see me out of the shackles.

"I have no interest in these _cats_, but you, Demyx...I managed to move your sell time. I hope you can do something more interesting than cry _mermaid tears_ and become an aquatic when wet. Your sell time is in a few minutes" Saix growled, glare at me, Sora, and then Riku.

"You moved him in with the rarities? You told me that he's a wild. Most wild rare can't be trained completely in just a few months" Riku hissed as Saix unlocked my stall.

"He's trained to be a sex slave and that didn't take me long with Xemnas's help. If Demyx doesn't perform than he may as well say good bye to his kitty" Saix smirked.

"You won't lay a finger on my mate!" Riku growled.

"I'm not talking about Sora" Saix snapped his fingers and a neko in chains appeared next to him. He looked about Sora's age with the same eye color. His sandy blond ears were hard find unless they twitched in his spiky blond hair. His tail was a sandy color with solid white at the tip. He wore a black cloak and a checkered collar with two strange tags on it.

"ROXAS!" I cried, falling to my knees. I often let him cuddle up next to me at night because he reminded me of Sora in a way.

"I see we found your weakness. One little neko that has yet to be mated. Perhaps we'll sell him to the same bidder, but I doubt that. He is a cute little thing...Now, Number IX, what can you do that would classify you as a rare?" I knew Saix was glaring at me.

"Roxas..." I whispered, grabbing the chains that bond his body. I let a tear fall for him before I did exactly what Saix wanted.

I froze the chain solid before turning the whole thing into water. The water gathered and floated above my head, forming a sphere. I grabbed the sphere with one hand and it turned into a huge blue sitar. I brought the sitar to my chest and played a few notes before a life-size water clone of myself formed. It danced around as I played before losing it's form as I lost my grip on my sitar. I felt broke as my sitar dissolved back into water.

"Beautiful...I'll take him" an unfamiliar voice said. I didn't look up. I was too sad and depressed to see who my admirer was.

"He's going up on the block in a few minutes. You can try your luck, but I think my master will be pleased with the money we get from him" Saix said, grabbing my shoulder and making me stand.

"I'll double what you think he is worth" the owner of the voice said.

"That is up to my master to decide. I know not what he is worth" Saix growled.

"I'm sure you know his price. How about this then, I'll pay double his worth on him and that little blond neko you have. My son loves nekos"

"How about this?... I put him on the block and if you can pay twice the amount that he goes for, then I will throw in the neko for free" Saix grinned.

"It will be a loss for your master. I saw the crowd for the rarities...Not many big gamblers with big money there"

"SAIX! What is taking you so long?" Xemnas's voice sent pure fear down my spine, but I still didn't look up.

"This guy wants Number IX" Saix said, boredom apparent in his voice.

"Unless it's a lot of munny then the answer in no" Xemnas hissed.

"I'm willing to pay double his worth for him and the blond neko over there" I assumed that he was pointing to Roxas. It made me feel a bit better that if Xemnas took the deal then I would be able to see him just about everyday.

"Why pay so much for a lousy neko?" Xemnas asked.

"My son loves nekos. He has several colors, but wants a pure blond one for a bleeding project. Finding a blond neko that isn't mated is harder than you think" I heard the guy chuckle.

"I can see if someone was looking for a particular color of neko than it would be a bit of a challenge. The parents of nekos usually pass two or three colors on to there offspring, so both parents would have to be one solid color to get something like Number XIII"

"So...do we have a deal?"

"Deal! Now, let's go write up the paperwork"

"Superior, what shall I tell the auctioneer and what do you want me to do with Number IX and XIII?" Saix asked, sounding ten times confused.

"You can keep them together in the same stall. I don't like looking for my merchandise. Oh! And tell Terra that Xigbar says hi" the guy laughed as Xemnas and he began to leave.

I felt someone embrace me as Saix put me back in my stall and locked the door. I curled around them, knowing that it was Roxas who was hugging me. I let my tears fall and turn into gems. I was re-leaved and depressed at the same time.

"Demyx, it's great that you got bought by Xigbar" I looked up to see Sora and Riku outside my stall door. Sora's tag had turned back into a bell and his keyblade was nowhere in sight.

"Sora grew-up in that house before he mated with me" Riku said, sounding a bit irritated.

"I want to go home and see my mother" I said, tears still rolling down my face.

"That's not how it works, Demyx. You're not considered wild now that you have been sold once" Riku said, wrapping an arm around Sora.

"Thank you" Roxas said, nuzzling my face in gratitude.

I pulled him into my lap and curled around him. I could hear him purring as I ran my fingers between his ears and rubbed gently. I often did this to Sora when I had something troubling me. It was calming to have a little ball of fur in my lap, happy and purring up a storm. I could feel myself beginning to fall asleep from exhaustion. It may have been wonderful to see, but summoning the magic to do everything I did, in my current condition, drained me of energy. I surrendered myself to sleep as I knew I would need it for whatever my new master wanted me to do when he came to fetch me.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading ^_^<p>

Please Review


	3. The Visitor

Note to Readers:Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my second chapter. More drama unfolds in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Visitor<strong>

I panted as I lay on a table, fever apparent on my face. My new master, Xigbar, who only has one eye, pacing the floor next to me. I didn't know where I was, but I was scared. We traveled for three days before I collapsed suddenly. I knew it was water sickness because I was unable to go swimming since just before the auction. My skin needed the water to heal and my body needed the water's minerals to nourish itself.

"Demyx, please be alright" Roxas pleaded, holding my hand.

I tried to voice what I needed, but I was too weak. I could only gently squeeze his hand to show that I heard him.

"What is taking him so long? Did Marly final get him?" Xigbar growled, looking at the door of the room.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a very scared man. He had long blond hair and dark green eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a black cloak. As he came into the room more, I could see red flower pedals in his hair and pieces of ice falling off his finger tips.

"God, Xigbar! Can you not control that flower nymph of yours or do you encourage him to come after me?" the man growled, setting down a bag next to me. It had little pieces of vines clinging to it.

"Honestly, Vexen, I don't know what it is that Marluxia finds attractive about you? All I ever order him to do is tend to the gardens and keep the grounds looking nice" Xigbar rolled his eye.

"What am I examining today?" Vexen asked, looking straight at me.

"It's my new slave on the table. He's running a fever and is very weak"

"What species is he?" Vexen took the arm that Roxas wasn't holding and squeezed my waist a little.

"He's half aquatic and half ice nymph"

"You sure know how to pick the rare ones. What type training has he had?"

"He was a wild trained to be a sex slave"

"How many partner has he had?" Vexen put my arm down and began feeling my ribs. I whimpered, not liking being touched in my current state.

"He's a virgin. I was assured that when I purchased him" Xigbar put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped cold and looked at him, wondering if he was going to punish me for whimpering.

"Has he had a bath since you bought him?" Vexen roll my body over, so that my back was facing him. I shivered as I felt his fingers run down my spine.

"No, he wasn't dirty when I bought him"

"He needs a mineral bath at least every other day. He has water sickness. It's very common when a master has never owned an aquatic before. Xigbar, I know you love rares, but do research on them before bragging them on your usual three and a half day trip home. Where's your nearest bathtub? He won't make it if we don't do something soon" Vexen sighed.

"Kitchen sink is the closest. We can take out the dividers to make room for him to fit" Xigbar said as he picked me up.

"Bad idea, old friend. Too many sanitizing products around. Any other places you can think of?"

"What about the fountain outside?" Roxas asked, still holding my hand.

"The what?" Vexen looked shock to see the little neko, as if he didn't even know that Roxas had been in the room the entire time.

"There's a fountain outside that window on the main level. Can Demyx go in there? It looks pretty deep" Roxas pointed out the window on the other side of the room.

"Marluxia loves growing morning glories on that fountain and waterlilies in it, so it should have plenty of minerals in the water" Xigbar said, holding me tight to his chest.

"That will do" Vexen said, walking towards the window.

I suddenly felt dizzy for some reason. Then I saw that there was a large fountain above me. It made me blink twice before I realize that it wasn't above me; I was above it. I slowly reached out and touched the stream of water that was closest to me.

"Happy trails, little dude" I heard Xigbar say before I felt no one holding me anymore.

I hit the water's surface within seconds of being released. I felt my strength come back instantly as I transformed, loving the feeling. I breathed in the refreshing and rejuvenating water to let my body heal itself. I opened my eyes to see a waterlily floating by just above my head. I smiled and looked down to see how deep the fountain was.

It was a good two and a half feet at the deepest part. The bottom was covered with colorful tile and some white sand in places. In the center of the whole thing was a small black pole that poked just above the surface to spray the water into the air.

I swam to the bottom and examined a plant that was there. I touched a pod that was in the middle of a bunch of stems and it opened up, revealing a beautiful pink flower. I smiled and then swam as fast as I could to the surface.

"WATER!" I screamed happily as I jumped into the air. My body suddenly stopped in the middle of my jump. There was a vine wrapped around my tail.

"You disturbed my flower" I froze as I suddenly came face-to-face with a very angry pink haired male. His dark blue eyes shocked my soul cold. I could tell that he was definitely someone you didn't want to piss off.

"Marluxia, put him down this instant" I heard Xigbar say in a very stern voice.

"But my flower..." Marluxia growled as he looked at Xigbar who was standing on the edge of the fountain.

"Don't make me call Axel out here" Xigbar cut him off before he could say anything else.

"You monster! Is he that important to you?"

"He's as important as you are. Put him down gently. He just got over being sick"

"VEXEN!" Marluxia's vine dropped me back into the water as I saw him notice the doctor standing close to the fountain with Roxas.

I popped my head out of the water and watched as Vexen was chased around the area by the pink haired flower nymph. It was quite funny, so funny in fact that I couldn't contain on giggles. I busted out laughing a minute later. I laughed even harder when I saw Vexen use ice to fight off some of the vines that Marluxia sent to capture him.

"Demyx" I stopped laughing when I heard Xigbar call my name.

"Yes, Master" I said, looking at the water instead of Marluxia and Vexen.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, I feel lots better" I smiled, playing timidly with a waterlily that was floating near me.

"I want to see you. Please come closer" Xigbar smiled, holding out a hand for me.

"Yes, Master" I swam to him and rubbed my face in his hand to show my affection and gratitude for him taking care of me.

"Come here" I whimpered when Xigbar pulled me out of the water and into his arms. I didn't like the harsh treatment, but I also didn't know want kind of person Xigbar was.

"Please...don't" I put my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I wrinkled my nose when I caught his scent which smelled of flint and gunpowder. It was very different from Saix's scent of wet timber and evergreen.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" Xigbar jumped into the grass and then sat down on the edge of the fountain, curling me into his lap as he sat down.

"If you wanted me out then you could have asked" I said nervously.

"Xigbar, put him back in there. He still needs to heal" Vexen suddenly yelled before he was tackled by Marluxia.

"I got you, my sexy Vexen" Marluxia squealed, wrapping himself and a few vines around the poor ice nymph.

"Marluxia, don't do anything inappropriate in front of Demyx and Roxas" Xigbar growled before setting me back in the fountain. I kept my head about the water as I wanted to see and hear what was going to happen next.

"Can I take him to the oasis and do inappropriate things to him?" Marluxia asked, trying to keep Vexen under him.

"I have one thing to ask Vexen and then he is free to leave whenever" Xigbar smirked as he saw the flower nymph's face light up.

"You couldn't have sex with him until he's sickness is gone. I would say at least a week, in case something else in wrong with him" Vexen said, struggling to get free.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks. I just wanted to know if I could relocate him to another area? I don't want to leave him outside all night"

"Any place with mineral water is fine. The water should be a few feet deep so he can swim around a bit. You may get him out for a few hours each day until he's better. Any other question before I start running for my life again?" Vexen asked, fighting off some vines that where trying to creep under his clothes.

"No, but I'll have to have my son look after him for a few days. I'm going on a business trip in two days...Oh! Have fun with Marly, Vexen" Xigbar smirked.

"What! NO!" Vexen screamed before Marluxia disappeared with him.

"That was creepy" Roxas said as he jumped up on the edge of the fountain next to Xigbar.

"Marluxia is deeply in love with Vexen, but Vexen is scared to death of him. Flower nymphs have a tendency of tearing their mates to pieces, but I don't think Marluxia would do that. Vexen is a very dear friend as well as my personal doctor and Marly knows it. Besides, Vexen is too uptight and needs to get laid" Xigbar chuckled.

"That's just wrong" Roxas shivered at Xigbar's comment.

"You're just too young to understand yet"

"Are you feeling better, Demyx?" Roxas asked

"I feel a bit tired, but other than that I feel fine" I smiled, spinning a small sphere of water on my finger tips.

"Are you hungry, Demyx?" Xigbar asked, stroking my face gently.

"A little bit" I flinched at the touch. I wasn't use to someone being so gentle with me. Xemnas and Saix would smack me on the face, neck, back, and up the side of my head. I didn't always know why, but would apologize so they would stop hurting me.

"I'm sorry, Demyx...I'll go ask my son what's a good thing to feed an aquatic with water sickness. Then I'll be back after I see that our chef is able to prepare it for you. Roxas can keep you company while I'm gone" Xigbar said before walking towards his huge manor.

"Roxas, is it just me or does it seem that our master is a bit odd?" I asked after Xigbar entered the house through a large stain glass door.

"Quit odd if you ask me. I know some master come be nice, but he's on a whole different level, Demyx" Roxas said, laying down on the fountain's edge, "He worried over you like you were his mate or something when you got sick. He keeps petting me, which I hate. Then he tells us that he's trying to get his doctor and his gardener slave together. I think he's off his rocker"

"It could be worse. Saix told me that some master are so mean that they buy slaves just to see them kill themselves. That is twisted" I said as I sank down into the water a bit.

"Man, that is way twisted. Why did Saix tell you that?" Roxas asked, shivering at the thought of a person who was that cruel.

"I asked about what different type of masters there were and he told about almost every type that I may encounter" I shivered, remembering all the detail of some of the master types.

"Hey, Demyx! Who do you think Axel is? Marluxia didn't seem to like it when the master said that name" Roxas purred a bit when the sun came out to warm his body.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll get to meet Axel soon" I sighed, enjoying the feel of the water.

I smiled as I heard Roxas start snoring lightly. It was nice that the little kitty could relax and nap in the sun. It made me feel better even though my heart knew it was only temporary. I was trained to be a sex slave, after all. It was only a matter of time before my master wanted me to put my training to use and preform my duties. I felt a tear run down my face and fall onto a waterlily that was near me.

"A gift for you, my friend" I whispered as I picked up my tear gem and put it in the middle of the lily's flower bloom.

I sank down completely in the water and stared at the waterlily that had my tear gem in it. I didn't care if anyone found my tear gem, seeing as they would have to look pretty hard to see it in the lily. It wasn't until I was captured that I learned that my tear gems were valuable. I still didn't understand how something that I released on a daily bases was of any value to anyone. Then again, I didn't know that mermaids don't usually produce offspring with ice nymphs.

I sighed again before closing my eyes. I decided that Roxas had the right idea to take a nap. Sleeping in the water would help me get my strength back. So, with my head still full of questions, I willed myself to sleep in the fountain under the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading^_^<p>

Please Review


	4. The Son

Note to Readers:Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my third chapter. Mild lime alert. Suggestions and input welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Son<strong>

I smiled and plucked the string of my sitar. The music came easy to me as I played a slow, happy melody. It was the first one that I had played for Sora and it reminded me of him a bit.

"Demyx! Can you play something a little quieter? I'm in the middle of something that needs my full concentration" a young teen growled as he continued to stare at a book that he was holding. He looked about my age and had slate colored hair that fell over one of his eyes. He had black gloves on and wore a lab coat over a black shirt and black pants. His dark blue eyes reminded me of the deep depths of the ocean. How he was even related to Xigbar was a complete mystery to me.

"Zexy, can I go outside?" I asked, smiling at the cute nickname I came up with for him.

"It's Zexion, Demyx. No, you are still under house arrest by Vexen's order" Zexion said, turning the page in his book. I sighed and released my sitar, it turned back into water when I did that.

"I'm bored. I can't play music because you're busy working. I can't swim in this **tube** that you have me in" I tapped on the glass that was in front of me. Zexion had put me in a tube-like tank that was barely big enough for me to swim around in. It looked like a recovery tank that I read about in one of Zexion's books when he wasn't looking.

"What do you want me to do about it, Demyx? I can't babysit you the whole time that my father is away. I have papers to write and nekos to take care of" Zexion said, putting his book down and looking at me.

"I don't know. I've never had a master before so all that I know is what I was trained to know" I whimpered at the harsh glare that Zexion was giving me.

"I suppose that I could do some more studying on aquatic rares" Zexion smirked as he walked over to the control box for my tank.

"What are you going to do, Zexy?" I asked as Zexion pressed some buttons.

"I want to do some tests on you" Zexion said, suddenly the water in my tank began draining out.

As the water drained, I saw that my body wasn't moving. I was, literally, floating on air as the tank sank into the floor. I knew that it was some kind of magic by the way it felt. I looked to see that Zexion's eyes and hand were glowing. Zexion was using magic to make me levitate in the air.

"Zexion, this is awesome" I giggled brushing my tail against the floor.

"Don't move or I'll end up dropping you" Zexion warned as he hit a few buttons on a different control panel.

"Cool!" I shouted as a table popped up in the middle of the room. I floated over it before I was lowered onto the surface.

"Don't move" Zexion said as he come closer.

"Kind of hard when I'm like this" I said, pointing to my tail.

"True" Zexion said, putting his gloved hand on my tail.

"What kind of tests are you going to do?" I asked, feeling the gloved hand run up and down my tail.

"I want to examine your nervous system. I read that aquatics are very sensitive and will respond to even the slightest touch. I want to see if it's true" Zexion reached up and touched my face.

"Zexy?" I flinched as I felt his gloved hand on my face.

"Interesting" Zexion got closer to my body as his one hand moved up my tail. It rested where my hip would be once my tail turned into legs.

"Don't" I whimpered as his finger traced a line down my neck. I knew that I was getting turned on by those gloved hands. I didn't want to turn back and have Zexion see how he had affected me.

"Is this a sensitive spot? You're turning an interesting color to confirm my reasoning of thinking" Zexion smirked as he brushed a finger against one of my nipples a few times.

"You could probably make a better assumption if you took your gloves off" I panted, wondering why I just said that.

"That is a good theory" Zexion said as he removed his hands from my body and took off his gloves.

"Zexy! No, please" I gasped, feeling tangles of pleasure every place Zexion's hands touched. I never felt this way when anyone else had touched me. I wanted him to touch me more.

"You're aroused. I can smell it, Demyx" Zexion whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine as I felt my tail turn into legs.

"Zexion, please...Please stop. Your father's my master. He's the only one who is suppose to make me feel like this" I said, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I could feel tears forming at the edges of my eyes.

"Who told you something stupid like that?" Zexion asked, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"My trainer" I said, remembering Saix telling me over and over about masters and slaves.

"No one can tell you who to love or hate. Demyx, I wanted you to feel good is all" Zexion kissed my forehead. I breathed in his beautiful scent of new books and sand as I hide me face in his chest. I was so confused with what Zexion just said and did.

"I don't understand" I whimpered, holding Zexion closer to me. A tiny clanking sound made me realize that I was crying.

"What's this?" my head snapped up to see Zexion examining one of my tear gems in the light. He must have picked one up when I started crying.

"Mermaid tears" I answered, trying to wipe my eyes dry.

"It's blue. I have never seen a blue one, only clear" Zexion rolled the gem in his hand.

"It's blue because I'm sad. Clear is when there is no emotion behind the gem's creation" I said, watching Zexion examine with my tear gem again.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry" Zexion wrapped his arms around me and hugged tightly.

"You didn't make me cry, Zexy. I'm just sad and confused about everything. My trainers did things to me and then you tell me something completely different" I felt Zexion get on the table with me.

"It's alright, Demyx. You were brainwashed into thinking this way. I just need to reprogram your mind" Zexion kissed my neck and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Zexy...Do you love me?" I asked, wanting to remember what love felt like. I felt Zexion tighten his grip on me.

"Demyx...I..." Zexion looked at me with an expression that I was unfamiliar with.

"Hey, Zexion! Are you...busy?" a tall red head with a purplish-black inverted triangle under each eye stare at us after walking in without knocking. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I had ever seen and his hair style reminded me of a raging fire. He wore black pants and a fire red tank top that had the words "Burn Baby" in black on the front.

"Axel, don't you ever knock?" Zexion asked, glaring at the fire nymph as he got off of me and the table.

"I'd miss the good stuff if I knocked. Who's the naked sprite?" Axel smirked as I turned ten different shades of red as I tried to cover myself.

"This is Demyx, Axel. He's dad's newest slave. Don't touch him or I'll have you demoted. He's just getting over some water sickness" Zexion said, as he took off his lab coat and wrapped it around my naked body.

"Demyx...Sure a beautiful name for an aquatic. Not to mention the drop dead gorgeous body" Axel grinned, causing me to let out a small "eep" before moving as fast as I could behind Zexion.

"Axel! Behave or you'll be banned from entering my room. Demyx, I'm sorry for Axel. He's a bit of a horn-dog at times" Zexion said as he moved to his closet.

"Is that why Marluxia doesn't like him?" I asked, trembling in fear and embarrassment as Axel lifted up the lab coat to look at my body.

"No, I torch his rose bushes on a regular basis. It's hilarious to see him get so worked up over a bunch of stupid flowers" Axel chuckled just as Zexion tossed a pair of black pants and an ocean blue shirt in my lap.

"Zexy, can you put me back in the tank?" I asked, looking at the clothing that was in my lap. Truthfully, I didn't know how to put pants on. Shirts were easy because they just went over the head, but pants were hard to get off before the transformation happened. Plus, they could cause injury.

"Zexy?" Axel chuckled before getting smacked on the head by a flying book.

"No, Demyx, I have to go feed all of my nekos. They need my attention too. Unless you want Axel to watch you for a bit; you have to come with me" Zexion glanced at Axel who looked surprised at the suggestion.

"I don't know how to put on pants. I've never wore them before" I blushed as I swear that I saw Axel get a noise bleed.

"Go on, Zexion. I'll watch him for awhile" Axel smiled as he walked closer to me.

"Don't touch him or I'll make you regret it" Zexion glared at Axel.

"I promised that he'll be his tank when you get back" Axel said, holding up both of his hands. Zexion stared at Axel for the longest time before nodding and leaving me alone with the fire nymph.

Axel didn't move for about ten minutes before I found myself pinned to the table with him on top of me. I whimpered as I tried to moved, but he had my hands tied together with the shirt that had been in my lap a few seconds ago. I felt my legs pinned and a hand running up and down my thigh.

"No, don't" I almost screamed, feeling my body suddenly heat up.

"Why not? You're already turned on from whatever Zexion was doing" Axel grinned, moving his hand to the base of my spine.

"Please, I don't want..." I gasped as I felt his fingers moved between my cheeks.

"Liar...Your body is screaming to be touched" Axel bit my ear, hard.

"It hurts...Saix, no!" I cried out, trembling as Saix's angry face flashed before my eyes.

"Demyx? How do you know Saix?" Axel asked, suddenly standing beside me instead of on top of me.

"He was my trainer" I whimpered, holding my body with my suddenly free hands.

"Your trainer? I'm so sorry, Demyx" I suddenly found myself in a warm embrace that smelled of cinnamon and burning cedar.

"Axel" I slowly returned the hug when I felt it wasn't anything, but a hug.

"Is there anything I can do to help you out?" Axel asked, running one of his hands through my hair.

"Water...I want to be in water. It feels safe there" I said, glancing at my feet.

"Alright" Axel smiled as he walked over to the controls and started pressing buttons.

"How do you know Saix?" I asked, wrapping Zexion's lab coat around my body as I stood up.

"We grew up together. I knew him before he fell in love with a monster. I was captured by that monster of his. He was still in the middle of training me when Xigbar saved me. I have been keeping things around here safe since then. Sorry for scaring you like I did. It's the middle of my breeding season, so I don't have a lot of self control right now. My body wants me to find a mate, but I can't leave the manor unprotected while I hunt for someone. I've been hoping that Xiggy finds me a suitable mate" Axel sighed as the tank came out of the floor and started filling with water.

"What's your type?" I asked, wondering if Xigbar, truthfully, bought me for himself.

"I don't know. I know Marly, Xiggy, and Zexion aren't my type. Kairi and Namine are cute, but I don't have a real connection with them. Lexaeus isn't my cup of tea. Seifer and Hayner are about three steps away from killing each other or being mated. Pence and Olette always want to go to the beach, so that's out of the question. I wish I could kill Vexen, but Marluxia wouldn't forgive me if I did. Sora moved out after he mated with Riku. Cloud is mated to Leon and they're close to moving out. You just got here, so I don't know much about you" Axel smirked.

"What about Roxas? He just got here too" I said, walking towards the tank that was now finished filling itself.

"Who's Roxas?" Axel's head snapped towards me, interest and mischief flashing in his eyes.

"He's a pure blond neko with dazzling blue eyes. He's about Sora's age and height. His personality is similar to Sora, only he's a bit quieter" I smiled.

"How is it, that you know Sora?" Axel asked, walking over to me and looking me in the eye.

"I looked after him when he was sick. He would have died if I didn't" I said, before climbing up the side of the tank and hopping into the water. I sighed contently as I transformed upon touching the water.

"Feel better now?" Axel asked, putting his hands on the glass that now separated us. I smiled and nodded, putting my hands on the glass close to his hands. I though it was sweet and a bit funny when Axel moved his hands over top of mine, like he was going to come through the glass and hold my hands.

I pushed away from the glass and rotated some water around my hand. As in compressed into a sphere, I focused my magic in the center. I smiled as I tightly gripped the sphere in my hand, causing my magic to summoned my sitar. I wrapped my body around my sitar and began plucking the stings.

"That's a beautiful song, Demyx. Does it have lyrics?" Axel asked, sitting down in a chair near the tank.

"It does, but I don't feel like singing" I said, continuing to play my sitar.

"Will you sing them sometime? I would love to hear your song, completely" Axel smiled, his eyes were glued on me for some reason.

"I sing when I feel happy, Axel. That's the only time I sing" I said, flinching at the memory of Larxene summoning her throwing knifes when I was singing the lyrics to the song my fingers played on my sitar. I took a deep breath to clear my mind before letting myself get lost in my music.

I let my mind drift as my fingers changed the tempo a little. I imagined myself in the ocean with fish swimming around me. Suddenly, I felt someone wrap there arms around me. I faced the figure who was draped in shadows, but they looked like a female aquatic similar to myself. I smiled and the figure offered my a hand to me for a dance. I nodded and took the hand. We dance a slow dance, pausing once in awhile to spin each other around. I saw my partner began changing shape from a female aquatic to a male land-dweller as the music started to end. I knew who it was, but his name was lost to me when I tried to call out to him.

"Demyx, that was beautiful. What's it call?" Roxas's voice snapped me out of daydream suddenly. I looked up to see Axel, Roxas, and Zexion staring at me.

"I...don't know" I said, letting go of my sitar. I grabbed my head and screamed, not even watching my sitar dissolve into water. I was so confused by everything that I didn't feel like I was me anymore. Memories of my training and the ocean flashed before my eyes as I tried to curl into a ball.

"Demyx...Demyx...Demyx, calm down!" I heard Zexion say. I felt pain in my chest, like someone was cutting off my oxygen supply.

"He's having some kind of panic attack. Get 'em out of there" Roxas yelled. I suddenly felt myself fall into someone's arms, but the burning smell scared me and I used my tail to get them to release me.

"Axel, fetch Vexen. I'm going to try and calm him down" I knew Zexion was holding me now by the scent of books.

"Zexy, I can't breath" I whimpered, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Calm down, Demyx. It's going to be alright. Focus on me and slowly count to 20" Zexion said, rubbing my cheek gently.

"I don't know how to count" I cried.

"Easy, Demyx. You'll be fine. Just relax and think of something that makes you happy. I won't leave your side"

"Promise not to leave me, Zexy?" I asked, panting as my chest seemed to loosen a bit.

"I promise" Zexion tightened his hold on my body.

"Thank you" I smiled before I surrendered myself to the darkness. I knew that I would wake up to see Zexion's face. That's what I wanted more than anything else at that moment.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading ^_^<p>

Please Review


	5. The Night

Note to Readers:Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my fourth chapter. Suggestions and input are welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Night<strong>

"Axel...Axel, can I sleep with you? Zexion locked his door again" I whispered, wiping tears from my eyes. Even though I had been living at the manor of a little over a month now, I was still having nightmares of my training. Vexen said that it was natural and to try not thinking about the dreams or anything that may remind me of them. Of course, that was easier said than done.

"Why don't you go sleep in Xigbar's room? It's closer to your room anyway" Axel growled as he rolled over and looked at me.

"He said that if I slept with him tonight than I wouldn't be doing much sleeping. I'm not really for that, yet" I said, climbing at the edge of his bed.

"I swear...is this going to become a habit with both of you?" Axel asked, pulling his blanket back to revive a slumbering Roxas curled around him torso.

"Is that why Zexy locked his door? Is Roxas having nightmares too?" I asked, wishing that Roxas would have come to me for comfort.

"Roxas doesn't go to Zexion anymore. He come straight to me, because he doesn't like Zexion all that much. Plus, he mostly comes because he can never get warm in his own bed" Axel sighed, stroking behind Roxas's ears.

"Axel..." Roxas purred, cuddling closer to him.

"I guess I could go knock on Zexion's door. Maybe he'll let me in" I said, turning to leave.

"Demyx, I didn't say that I wouldn't let you sleep in here. I'm just getting tired of being woken up in the middle of the night" Axel said, patting the bed next to Roxas.

"I'll be back if Zexion doesn't open the door. You two actually look like you were made for each other, so I don't want to impose" I smiled as he walked out the door and into the hall.

I sighed and walking down the hall. I only had to go down about three doors before I was standing in front of the one the belonged to Zexion. I put my hand on the door and paused. I didn't know the reason behind why Zexion had locked his door, but I didn't want to be a problem either. I took a breath before knocking timidly on his door.

"Lexaeus, go back to bed. I'm not in the mood tonight" I heard Zexion grumble.

"Zexy? Zexy, can I come in?" I asked, wondering why Zexion thought one of his nekos was knocking on the door.

"Demyx?" I heard a chair fall over before the sound of the door unlocking. Zexion appeared as the door slightly opened. He was wearing a pair of black boxer and a black tank top. He looked surprised to see me, but had a smile on his face.

"I had a nightmare, Zexy. Can I sleep with you?" I asked, wiping my eyes as I felt new tears starting to form.

"No one else is out there with you, right?" Zexion asked, looking both ways down the hallway.

"Just me" I said, before Zexion grabbed my hand pulled me inside his room.

"Good...Sorry for thinking that you were Lexaeus. He thinks that he's allowed to sleep in my room whenever he wants. It irritates me so much that I started locking my door at night to keep him out" Zexion said as he locked his door behind us.

"I didn't know why your door was locked. The one time I had a nightmare, your door wasn't locked. I was so confused when I couldn't open it. I thought you were tired of me sleeping in your bed" I sniffed, rubbing my eyes free of tears before they ran down my face.

"I would never tire of seeing you at night and knowing that could help you through your trauma, Demy" I felt Zexion embrace me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Zexy. My dream was really scary this time" I whispered as I felt Zexion pick me up and carry me to his bed.

"Why aren't you wearing pants, Demyx?" Zexion asked as he set me on his bed before climbing in himself.

"I was sleeping in my tank tonight" I said, trying to pull the over-sized shirt below my thighs.

"You mean you waited until you completely transformed before putting a shirt on, just to come sleep in my room?" Zexion asked, bring my body closer to his.

"I didn't want to be alone after that nightmare I had" I buried my face in Zexion's chest, embarrassed at how stupid I sounded.

"It must have been a real bad one. Do you want to talk about it?" Zexion asked, lifting my chin up so that I would be looking him in the eyes.

"Vexen told me not to think about them and that they where just dreams"

"Vexen doesn't know everything. Besides, maybe we can figure out why you keep having these nightmares if you tell me about them" Zexion smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, most of them are of my training. Being tied down and then whipped or violated. Being forced to suck cock until Xemnas or Saix came. Being forced to masturbate in front of someone while Xemnas told me that I was a dirty slut. Being restrained and begging for someone to let me come. Having knives or needles piecing my skin until I bleed" I shivered in fear.

"Demyx, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're safe here. My father, Axel, my nekos, the servants, and I will never hurt you like that" Zexion wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm still scared about sex. I know I was trained on how to give pleasure, but I never received pleasure without pain. Saix told me that the first time always hurts, but I would get use to it. Zexy, I'm so afraid" I whimpered, nuzzling his neck. I loved that Zexion always smelled of books and sand, it was a relaxing scent to me.

"Demyx, you don't have to be afraid of sex. It's suppose to be one of most wonderful experiences of life. You can always ask your partner to be gentle with you" Zexion kissed my forehead and gently stroked my cheek.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Zexy?" I blushed, not believing what I was about the ask Zexion.

"Go ahead, Demyx. We're friends, so let's not keep secrets from each other"

"Have you ever had sex with someone before?"

"No, Demyx. I'm a virgin, like you. It's only because I've been too wrapped up in my studies to pursue a potential partner" Zexion said without even blinking.

"You're not scared of having sex" I yawned, cuddling closer to Zexion.

"I'm a bit uncertain of what to do, but that's only natural for someone who's a virgin. If I thought that my partner was uncomfortable about something I was doing than I would try to make them comfortable or distract them with something that brought them pleasure" Zexion petted my head and ran his finger through my hair.

"Zexy, if you're father doesn't do anything sexual with me...Will you help me get over my fear?" I asked, knowing that I was asking a very big question.

"I would be honored if I could be your first, Demyx" Zexion whispered in my ear.

"I want to go slow. Is that okay, Zexy?" I asked, feeling Zexion's hand move down to squeeze my ass.

"We'll start with kissing and touching then move from there. If at any time, you want to stop, just say so and I'll stop" Zexion said, bring his hand up to the small of my back.

"Can we start tomorrow? The nightmare still has me pretty freaked out" I said, fresh tears running down my face and turning into gems.

"Anything for you, Demyx" Zexion said, laying a gentle kiss on my lips.

I blushed and hide my face in Zexion's shirt. My stomach felt like there were butterflies trapped in it. I want to scream and jump for joy. I never knew that my first kiss would feel like this. It almost made me want to go tell Axel and Roxas about how it felt.

"Night, Zexy" I said in a soft, small voice.

"Night, Dem-Dem" Zexion replied with a chuckle, making me blush an even deeper color.

I laid in Zexion's arms trying to go to sleep, but with no luck. I sighed, trying to answer all the questions that kept popping up in the head. It was difficult as some questions needed more than a yes or no answer.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading ^_^<p>

Please Review


	6. The Deal

Note to Readers:Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my fifth chapter. **Lemon Alert!** Suggestions and input are welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Deal<strong>

"Demyx, it time for your check-up. You can play with Axel and Zexion later" Vexen said, as he held a hand out for me to come with him.

"See you guys in awhile" I sighed, getting up and walking towards Vexen.

"Follow me" Vexen said as he walked down the hall. I followed, not really paying attention to where we were going. My mind was on Zexion

I had been making progress and Zexion was been very patient with me. It had only been a few weeks since I made an agreement with him to help me get over my sex phobia. I was able to stand kissing, touching, caresses, nips, licks, gentle bites, and Zexion was able to give me a blow job without me freaking out. I loved that Axel was starting to give me advice too, but he seemed more interested in Roxas than me. It made me happy that a lot of my new friends were finding someone to be with.

"Demyx, sit here" Vexen motioned to a bench. I was surprised that we were actually in the indoor nursery. It was were Marluxia's usual hung out because the young saplings needed lots of attention.

"Where's Mar-Mar?" I asked, sitting on the bench and wondering why Vexen seemed so calm.

"He's out tending to his roses. Thank god for that" Vexen said, giving me the usual once over before he started the psychology part of my exam.

"I'm still having nightmares, but they're less violent than before" I said, when I saw the note pad and pen come out.

"Sleeping in someone's room after each attack like before?" Vexen asked, writing something down.

"Mostly Zexion's room unless he needs sleep for a something important. If that's so then I sleep in Axel's room" I said, blushing slightly.

"You don't sleep in Xigbar's room?"

"Only if Axel has Roxas in his room"

"Any sexual activities?"

"None! I still freak out at times, but Zexion and Axel have started helping with the problem"

"You're not having Xigbar help you?"

"He's always busy with stuff, so I never know if I should ask him or not. I know that he bought me, but he's rarely around. Plus, the one time he put me to bed, he told me that if I came into his room than I wouldn't be doing much sleeping. It scared me a lot because I had one of the worst nightmares that night" I sighed.

"Who did you sleep with that night?" Vexen looked at me with a hard glare.

"Zexion" I smiled with a small blush lighting up my face.

"You got to be kidding me!" Vexen stood up suddenly. I was about to ask what was wrong when I felt the sting across my face. I had just been slapped by Vexen.

Tears fulled my eyes as I touched my cheek that with surly red. I flinched when I saw Vexen raise his hand again. He had never been violent towards me, so where did this come from. I was extremely confused about what could have caused his to snap.

"I knew that I should have never left you with your mother. She could never smack sense into you. She just had to take you with her too. I wasn't a good enough reason for her to stay on land. You would have never been in this situation if she stayed and became my mate. I'm not going to wait around and see you make the same mistake that we did. I'll make sure of it" Vexen grabbed my hair and dragged down to the stone floor.

"Let go, Vexen! You're hurting me" I cried out before Vexen dumped a bucket of water on my head. I transformed instantly, whimpering and wishing that the doctor would make some kind of sense.

"Shut up! I don't care anymore. Your mother took my chance at happiness. Now, I'll seal your faith and watch you crumble like I did" Vexen grabbed his bag and took out a shot with a long needle on it.

"No, get it away from me" I shook in fear at the sight of the needle.

"I told you to shut up!" Vexen growled as he jammed the needle into my abdomen and pushed the plunger down.

I screamed and tried to get away, knocking a few potted plants over as I flopped on the floor like a fish out of water. Vexen smirked as he removed the needle and looked at the destroyed plants.

"Perfect" Vexen grabbed my tail to keep me from going too far.

"How dare you?" Marluxia hissed as he appeared in front of Vexen and I. He looked beyond pissed at the plants, soil, and useless pots that lay around me.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered, holding my abdomen where Vexen has injected me with something.

"Marluxia, wait" Vexen said in a voice so serious that it could have turned everything in the room to ice.

"Vexy? Why is it that I didn't sense you when you entered the manor's grounds?" Maluxia asked, half smiling when he turned to the ice nymph.

"Pheromone blocker. I finally got the ratio correct" Vexen smirked.

"And yet, you use Xigbar's toy to call me here. You must want to have me really bad or you have something interesting to share with me. Of course, you realize that I'm going to have sex with you one way or another" Marluxia smirked evilly.

"If you restrain the brat, I'll gladly tell you something that may interest you greatly"

"Go on" Marluxia said as he snapped his fingers. Within second, I felt Vexen let go of me as vines coiled around my entire body.

"Don't think for one second that you're going to get away with this. I'll tell Xigbar about what you're done to me" I said, trying to get free of the vines.

"Give it a rest, kid. Once my vines have coiled over 20% of a someone's body, they become too strong to get off with sheer strength. They won't come off unless you burn them off or until I command them to release you" Marluxia said sitting down on the bench next to me.

"Axel" I whispered when Marluxia said the word burn.

"Marluxia, gag him. I don't want any unwanted visitors" Vexen growled, giving me an icy glare.

"With pleasure, love" faster than I could blink, a vine slithered across my mouth.

I struggled against the vines, trying to find some way to get myself free. Trying to manipulate the water in the vines proved to be fruitless effort as the vines would just squeeze tighter after each attempt. I even tried to freeze the vines, but Marluxia would kick me before I froze them completely. It was hopeless as I couldn't control fire.

"Do we have a deal?" Vexen's word caught my attention. I missed the entire conversation because I was trying to free myself.

"I provide you with some of my plants, so you can have revenge on this brat because his mother was the one who broke your heart. In exchange, you become my mate and both of us can watch the brat go through hell. Sounds like a bit of a one side deal" Marluxia smiled, stroking Vexen's face in very passionate way.

"I know you wouldn't let anyone touch your plants without payment. Me becoming your mate seems like the only payment you would accept in exchange for me destroying your flowers for my experiments" Vexen said, letting Marluxia touch him.

"You're right about that, but I wanted you to become my mate on different terms. Of course, I have been courting you for quite a few years now. I guess we can go over what it means to be my mate later. After all, you've never yielded on me before. In a roundabout way, I guess you have accepted my proposal" Marluxia smiled as he tugged the zipper down on Vexen's cloak, exposing part of his milky white skin.

"If you expect me to give you offspring than you're out of luck. I'm too old to produce children" Vexen said as Marluxia nuzzled and licked his neck. I felt like throwing up if I didn't have a vine covering my mouth.

"Silly, ice nymph. We, flower nymph, reproduce through a very special flower. The bloom produces an egg that must be absorbed into our bodies. It's the only way to nourish our baby sapling without danger befalling it" Marluxia blushed, nipping Vexen's collar bone.

"What? I've never read that in any of the books about flower nymphs" Vexen gasped.

"It's because the morons who write those books never ask question. They just make theories and call them fact" Marluxia hissed, biting Vexen's shoulder. I shivered as I saw blood running down Vexen's chest.

"What about flower nymphs tearing there mates apart?" Vexen asked, groaning in pain as Marluxia released his shoulder.

"That is from the fact that we prefer to mate in a bed of rose bushes. The thorns rip and tear the flesh, but it heightens the sexual desire and pleasure. If it turns extremely ruff than the uke may retain scars" Marluxia panted, blood dripping from his fangs and mouth.

"That makes perfect sense" Vexen smiled, licking his blood off Marluxia's chest.

"Most of the plant you need are in here. Do want ever it is that you're going to do before I get too horny to wait to take you to the oasis" Marluxia panted, smiling seductively.

I watched as Vexen began going around the nursery picking off flowers, leaves, and stems from different plants. He put them all in a stone bowl that he got out of his bag and grinned them up with a stone cylinder. I didn't know what any of the plants were or could be used for. It sent shivers down my spine to see him working on something that was going to hurt me in some way.

"It's done" Vexen smiled, turning towards me with the bowl in his hand.

"You need me to release the brat?" Marluxia asked as Vexen put on some rubber gloves.

"Spread eagle style, please" Vexen said, examining the lime green liquid in his bowl. Marluxia snapped his fingers and I felt the vines coil around each of my arms and legs before pulling out as far as my limbs would stretch. I whimpered as the vines lifted me off the ground and turned me upside down. My problem was that the only thing I was wearing was a toga, so Vexen and Marluxia could see my crotch as the fabric followed the gravitational pull of the world.

"What is that stuff?" Marluxia asked, staring at the liquid that use to be his plants.

"It's going to help what I have already started. He won't be able to help what his body is going to do" Vexen smirked as he began rubbing the cold substance on my groin. I whimpered and flinched as he moved his hand to my puckered entrance.

"What is this going to do exactly?" Marluxia asked as I began feeling a strange tingling sensation every place that the liquid was rubbed.

"Force him into his first heat"

"What? That's pure evil... I want to take you right now" Marluxia purred. I was about to cry as I had heard what the first heat was like from Sora, Roxas, Axel and Zexion.

"First, we have to put him in his room. Chances are someone will smell his heat and jump at a chance to mate with him. I, personally, hope it's Xigbar. He's been fantasizing about this little slave ever since he got him" Vexen said as the vines dropped me.

"I bet it's Axel. He can smell heat from at least a mile away" Marluxia smiled.

My head was in a fog as I felt one of them pick me up. I panted as I felt my body burning up whenever something touched it. I want to scream and yell for someone to wake me up from this living hell. I never imagined heat to feel like this.

"Let's leave him on the bed and have the door cracked open a bit. His pheromones will travel through the halls faster that way" I heard Vexen say as I was put down on something soft. I guessed it was my bed, but it didn't feel as inviting as it usual did.

I opened my eyes to see Vexen and Marluxia closing the door slightly, not really knowing when I had closed my eyes. I tried to move, but it felt so good that it was almost painful. I panted, as I lay there wondering who would find me in my current state.

"Zexy, I'm sorry" I said to the wall, knowing that Zexion probably would not be the one to walk in the door to see me in the beginning of heat. I had been doing so well with Zexion too that now he was the only thing that I could think of.

I reached up and grabbed my pillow, cuddling it to my body. I was shocked that it actually smelled like Zexion and not the usual laundry soap. Did Zexion lay in my bed when I wasn't around, I wondered. I didn't care as his scent seemed to turn me on even more than I had been.

"Zexion" I panted, curling my pillow between my legs. I buried my nose in the top of it and inhaled. I slowly reached in between my legs and began stroking myself. I figured that if I came then maybe I could move enough to go find Zexion or Axel or even Roxas to help me with my problem.

I whimpered and panted as I played with myself. It wasn't enough as my body seemed to want more than I could muster. I wanted it to end, but my body must have had other plans.

"Hey, Demyx! Did you get a clean bill of health?" I heard Zexion's voice come from the hall.

"Zexy? Zexy, please... I'm in trouble" I panted, hoping that he would come to me.

"What's wrong, Demy?" it sounded like he was outside my door now.

"Please, help! I'm in heat" I whimpered, tears burned my eyes.

"What?" Zexion flung my door open so fast that it made an awful banging noise against the wall.

"Zexy, it won't stop. I wanted to find you, but everytime I move...it makes it worst. Make it stop, Zexy" I cried, reaching a hand out to him. He looked so beautiful in his black leather pants and long sleeved navy blue shirt.

"Demyx, you're already in stage two. How did you get into stage two so fast?" Zexion asked, shutting the door behind him. He walked over and climbed into bed with me.

"Zexy, please. I'll explain everything later. Just make me sane again" I whimpered, throwing myself against him when he got close enough.

"How can I when you still freak out during foreplay? Are you even ready for what this will do to you?" Zexion asked as I nuzzled his neck.

"Zexion! I want to be with you. You're the only thing I think of when I'm not around you. I go to you first if I have a problem. The way you smell relaxes and excites me. I don't care if your dad bought me because I love you. I love you, Zexion!" I screamed before laying a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Demyx, do you really mean that?" Zexion looked like he was in shock.

"I mean every single word. I love you with all my soul. You're my Sexy Zexy. I don't care about anyone more than I care about you. So, please give yourself to me. I want you. No, I need you. I need you, Zexy" I cried, slightly wondering if my passion would freeze in my tears.

"Don't cry, Demy. I love you too. Let me make you feel better" Zexion smiled as he removed his shirt.

I smiled and ran my hands over his chest. His pale skin looked glorious and felt wonderful under my hands. I wanted to see more even though I had seen Zexion naked before. I groaned as he peeled the toga off my body, tossing it aside and gazed at my naked body.

"Zexy" I panted as he kissed my chest, sending sparks of pleasure throughout my body.

"I'll be gentle" Zexion muttered, stroking my already hard member.

"Please don't tease me" I gasped, arching into his touch.

I screamed as I felt my member surrounded by an amazingly delicious heat. I tried to buck into the heat, but Zexion put a hand on my hips to keep me still. I bit down on my knuckle to muffle my screams as Zexion deep-throated me, using his tongue to do things that I never imagined. I almost lost myself as Zexion began to suck harder than when he started.

"Zexy...please...want...to feel...you...inside me" I panted as I felt Zexion playing with my entrance.

"It's too soon for that, Demyx. I need to prepare you before or it will be very painful" Zexion said as I felt him inserting a finger inside of me.

"Oh, Zexy! Don't stop" I whispered, feeling Zexion stretch me as he inserted another finger and moved them in and out. It was a little painful, but I reminded myself that it would get better.

"I don't think I could stop if I wanted, Demyx. I'm so hard now because of you" Zexion panted, as I heard him undo his zipper.

I whimpered as I felt Zexion enter me. It hurt a lot more than fingers being jammed inside of me. I bit my lips as tears ran down my face. It felt like I was being ripped in two. It reminded me of the first lesson of my training. I felt Zexion caress my face and bring me into a gentle kiss.

"Relax, Demy. I'm going to start moving, so hold onto me" Zexion whispered, wiping my eyes clear. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid of what my voice would sound like.

I cried out as I felt Zexion move inside of me. It felt strange, but good as well. I could see that I was driving Zexion crazy as it looked like he was holding himself back.

"Zexy!" I cried out as a spark of pleasure erupted when he hit something deep within me. It felt amazing and I wanted more of that feeling.

"Demyx, did I hurt you?" Zexion paused, causing me to whine from the lose of friction.

"Don't stop! Harder...Zexy, do me harder" I panted, trying grind myself on him.

"Sorry...Fuck...you're so tight...so hot...Demy...I love you" Zexion panted as he began moving again.

"Faster!" I shouted, feeling him hit that spot again. I gasped went Zexion obeyed, increasing his speed as he pounded into me.

"Fuck...I'm gonna...gonna come...Demyx, please...come with me...Demyx...come for me, Demyx" Zexion groaned, pumping my member in time with his thrusts.

"So close...more...more, Zexy...make me come...Yes!" I moaned and gasped, feeling all the pleasure building up. I tighten my hold on Zexion, kissing his neck as I felt him thrust into me at an incredible speed, hitting that spot inside of me everytime.

"Demyx...yes...so close...yes...yes...yes...I'm gonna come...come, Demyx...I want you to come" Zexion purred in my ear.

"ZEXXXY!" I screamed as I came all over our stomachs and Zexion's hand. I felt Zexion release inside of me, filling me to the brim with his seed, and taking my virginity.

"Demyx" Zexion panted as he collapsed beside me, still buried deep within me. I panted as I still felt like I could go another round, but I didn't ask seeing that Zexion looked spent. I nuzzled him lovingly, hoping that he would be really for round two soon.

"I love you, Zexy. Please don't leave me" I whispered, feeling the heat in my body return with vengeance.

"I'll never leave you, Demyx, but you might need to find Axel. He's better at keeping up with stage three heat than I am. You'll probably enter it soon seeing as I didn't even see you in stage one. It could be your unique genetics that's making you go through the stages so fast or something completely different. I'll run some tests when I wake" Zexion sighed as he kissed my forehead.

"Axel? Why Axel?" I asked, confused.

"Because I'm older and know how to hold my own when dealing with someone who's in heat for the first time" Axel's voice startled me. I didn't even hear my door open, but then again I just had sex for the first time.

"Hi, Axel...take care of Demy while I rest. He's going to need all the help we can muster" Zexion muttered before falling asleep.

"Axel?" I trembled as he crawled onto the bed next to me. I blushed as I felt my body shiver in anticipation.

Axel caressed my face as he lifted me off of Zexion. I panted as I felt Zexion's essence run down my legs as Axel placed me in his lap. I gasped when I felt Axel physically inspecting Zexion's handy work.

"He really did a number on you. Are you in any pain, Demyx?" Axel asked, sniffing Zexion's sperm that now coated his fingers.

I took Axel's fingers and sucked on them. Zexion's seed tasted salty like the sea, but there was another taste that I couldn't place. I sucked until I couldn't taste anything, but Axel's fingers.

"That was hot, Demyx. Let me love you. I promise to be gentle" Axel panted, kissing my neck.

"I don't think I'll have a choice, Axel. My body feels like it's burning up from the inside" I whimpered, rubbing my body against Axel's tank top.

My head fogged over in a flood of pleasure as I felt my body being laid down. I wanted Zexion to make me feel like this, but I knew he was incapacitated at the moment. I gave myself over as I realized that my body wasn't going to let me get away with just one amazing fuck today. I quietly cried and cursed my father, Vexen, to hell as my body shivered for more attention. I knew Axel would gladly see that I would receive everything my body craved before handing me back over to Zexion when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading ^_^<p>

Please Review


	7. The Heat

Note to Readers:Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my sixth chapter. Lemon Alert! Suggestions and input are welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Heat<strong>

"Not like this" I cried, my body still in stage three heat. I had been like this for several days and it seemed that no one knew how to satisfy my lust. Zexion was the only one having sex with me as Axel didn't want to ruin his chances of possibly mating with Roxas. He would simply use his fire magic to bring me to climax, but my body always wanted more.

"Having fun, brat?" Marluxia asked, appearing next to me. I was outside, hoping that the cool air would bring a bit of relief to my body.

"Go away! It's your fault that I'm like this" I panted, rubbing my erection against the grass.

"I only gave Vexen the plants. I didn't use them to put or keep you in heat. Although, it is amusing to watch me trying to get off in the yard" Marluxia grinned.

"What you mean by "keep me in heat", Marly?" I asked, wondering what Marluxia wasn't telling me.

"Vexen has been polluting you tank water with that goo almost every night. He think I don't know about the missing plants, but I know. They are my babies and I can feel when one is in distress. It's always the same plants too. That's how I know" Marluxia smirked as he picked me up.

"Put me down, Marly. I want to kill Vexen. He's the bastard putting me through hell. I don't care that he's my father; I want him dead" I hissed, hating that my body was enjoying the feeling of something rubbing against it.

"Calm yourself, Demyx. I'm taking you to Xigbar. He know how to tell the different between real heat and simulated heat" Marluxia growled, throwing my naked body over his shoulder.

"Why are you helping me? Didn't you make a deal with Vexen?" I asked, panting and griping his black cloak in my hands.

"The deal was that I let Vexen use my plants for medical uses and in exchange, he would become my mate. Vexen's plans to make your life hell was never in our deal. I, honestly, think that he is taking this revenge shit a little too far. You do not have to worry about me as the only thing I ever wanted was to have Vexen all to myself. Now that I do, I will never let him completely out of my vines. He is mine forever. That's how much I love him" Marluxia chuckled, opening the door to the indoor nursery.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, watching the grass turn to stone before turning to marble floors.

"To Xiggy's study. He's probably sitting on the ceiling reading up on his businesses" Marluxia said, continuing to walk through the halls of the manor.

"Marly, please stop moving. My body...it won't leave me alone" I whimpered, a strong wave of pleasure and lust ripping through my body yet again.

"Sorry, Demyx. I have to move in order to get you to Xigbar. I can't make the trip any shorter and I don't have a plant to manipulate into a vine to hold you. We are almost there so bear with me a little longer" Marluxia said, patting one of my legs that he was holding.

"If you don't hurry than I'll screw you here in the hall" I panted, blushing at the words that just came out of my mouth.

"That's just the heat talking. I have no interest in you, even if it is a tempting offer" Marluxia chuckled as he opened a set of huge wooden doors.

The room was lined with huge book cases that touched the high ceiling. A few chairs sat near the large window on the other side of the room. A desk stood off to the side and had an impressive stack of files on the one corner near a lamp. I was confused as I didn't see any sign of Xigbar in the room.

"He must be in the lower level. Stay here while I go find him" Marluxia said as he put me down on the floor next to a book case.

"Don't leave me here. I can't control my body" I whined, missed the contact of the other for some strange reason.

"I won't be long" Marluxia said, walking over to another book case and touching the frame. I watch in amazement as the book case move to reveal a secret staircase. Marluxia descended the staircase until I could no longer see him.

"This sucks" I panted softly.

"Did you hear that?" I suddenly heard someone say.

"It was just Marly. He's probably got another complaint about his plants" another deeper voice said.

"Seifer, please take it out. You know Xigbar doesn't like us doing this" The first voice said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"No way! I'm in heat and so are you, Hayner. I'm not pulling out until you yowl for me" The second voice growled.

"Hayner and Seifer are in here with me" I though quietly. They were two of Zexion's nekos, but Axel told me that they hated each other. Then again, I did hear Seifer say that they were both in heat.

"Seifer, please stop. It still hurts and it's embarrassing" I heard Hayner gasp suddenly.

"You know you love it. You're a closet masochist. I've gotten you off faster in the yard than this because you know Marluxia watches us" I heard what sounded like someone kicking wood. I knew instantly that it came from under the desk.

"Seifer, don't...not there...please" Hayner panted, sounding close to climaxing.

I whimpered as my body reacted to the sound of the two hidden nekos. I wanted to be touched, teased, and fucked so bad. I looked at the staircase and then the desk, wondering how long I could hold out until Marluxia came back with Xigbar.

"Come on, Hayner. I'm going to mark you if you're not careful" Seifer said in a sexy voice.

"Stop teasing...harder...Seifer...do it harder" I heard Hayner moan and gasp.

"That's more like it. I love it when you beg, baby" I gave up and crawled over to the desk and poked my head under it.

A spiky blond haired neko with light grey ears and tail was pinned under a taller blond neko with white and black striped ears and tail. They were both half dressed and in an intimate position with sweat clinging to there bodies.

"Please...more, Seifer...I need more" Hayner through his head back over Seifer's shoulder, eyes closed and mouth half open. Seifer's eyes suddenly caught sight of me, glaring with anger before a hint of mischief crawled onto his lips in the form of a smile.

"You want more, baby? How about if I make you suck Demyx's cock while I fuck you?" Seifer smirked. The thought made me blush but I liked the idea too.

"Demyx? Why Demyx?" Hayner panted, cracking his eyes to look at Seifer.

"Because it looks like he wants to do more than just watch" Seifer purred, grabbing my leg and jerking it forward. I yipped as I landed on my ass, legs spread out in front of me so both nekos could see my hard erection.

"Hayner?" I whispered, seeing the look of fear in Hayner's eyes as he stared at me.

"Go on, Hayner. Suck the peeping tom off. He wants it" Seifer chuckled, shoving Hayner's face into my groin.

I didn't have time to think as I screamed in pleasure from Hayner suddenly deep-throating my member. The feeling of his rough tongue on my most sensitive area was strangely amazing. I moan and gasped as he continued, feeling like I would go crazy any minute. I didn't know that Hayner was so good at giving head.

"Come on now, Hayner. You can do better than that or do you want me to stop?" Seifer chuckled. I nearly cried when I felt Hayner suck harder, gripping my hips with his hands to keep me still.

"Hayner...touch me...please" I whimpered, laying down completely.

"You heard him, baby. He want you to play with his ass. Show him how good you are, Hayner" Seifer said with a cocky attitude.

"Not there...Hayner, no...don't" I gasped as Hayner sucked harder and inserted a finger into my entrance.

"Do I have to neuter a couple nekos with my arrowguns?" a familiar voice growled.

"Xiggy" I smiled, looking up to see him suspended a few inches above me.

Before I could say anything else, I felt Hayner and Seifer zip by me as if someone lit a fire under them. I heard the door smack shut just a moment later and Marluxia chuckling a second after that. I blushed as I realized that I had almost had sex in Xigbar's study with Seifer and Hayner.

"Demyx, why would you even consider letting those two touch you?" Xigbar asked, whipping around so that he stood a few inches from the desk.

"I'm in heat and wanted sex" I blushed a very deep red. I whimpered as my body reminded me that it still wanted attention.

"Poor, Demy" Xigbar smiled before reaching down and gathering me in his arms. I gasped as I was lifted up bridal-style, my hot sensitive skin brushing against Xigbar's clothes.

"I think you better take care of him. He looks absolutely fuck-able right now" Marluxia said as Xigbar carried me away from the desk.

"It's induced heat, Marly. He just needs a bath in fresh clean water to wash off the chemicals" Xigbar sighed, giving me a strange, almost guilty, look.

"Do you want any help, old friend?" Marluxia asked as Xigbar passed him.

"Not unless you want me in the oasis"

"Stay away from my babies!" Marluxia growled.

"I know all about your rare flowers, Marly. I really don't want to show Axel the oasis, but seeing as Zexion's toxicology report shows that most of the chemicals in Demyx's blood stream come from plants that only you grow...Well, just keep a tighter leash on your mate and I will forget all about this incident. Vexen really needs to work harder on the pheromone blocker he's developing. Axel can smell him a mile away" Xigbar smiled before leaving Marluxia in his study with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Xiggy...I don't think a bath will relieve this urge in my body" I panted as Xigbar carried me down the hall.

"I know it won't, Demyx. You actually are in heat, but mix an aphrodisiac on top it and you get someone who wants sex 24/7. Stage three heat only lasts about two days in aquatics. Vexen's aphrodisiac had kept you in stage three heat for...what is it? Five days now?" I nodded, figuring that it sounded about right as it felt much longer for me.

"Will taking a bath stop my urges?"

"No, it will clean your skin of the aphrodisiac. It may take another day to clear completely of your system, seeing as it has seeped into your blood stream"

"Xiggy? Will you sleep with me?" I blushed at the words that just came out of my mouth.

"Maybe after your bath...When you're not talking with the heat so much" Xigbar smirked as he kicked open a door that lead to his private bathroom.

"Why we going to here, Xiggy?" I asked, looking at the gigantic hot spring/beach style room with decor that imitated natural rocks and trees.

"I'm giving you a bath" Xigbar said in a monotone voice.

"In here? You never let me in here" I said, confusion laced in my words

"You never asked" Xigbar chuckled as he set me down at the water's edge.

I smiled as I reach out to touch the water's surface. I wanted to dive in so bad, but I knew that Xigbar wanted me to wait so that he could bathe me. I knew he wouldn't say anything if I did dive in, but I could tell that he wanted to carry me into the water.

"Is your heat affecting your muscle response? I thought that you would have jumped in already" I heard Xibar chuckle as the sound of clothes hinting the floor perched my ears up.

"Carry me?" I blushed as I looked upon Xigbar's naked form. He had a few jagged scars spread across his body as well as a few piercing. What made me shiver the most was that he had a genital piercing.

"Like what you see? I piercing my nipples myself, but I was total drunk when I got this dydoe piercing. I was pretty wild when I was a teenager. The thing hurt like hell when I woke up with a massive hangover the next day" Xigbar smiled as he bend down to pick me up again.

I blush a deep red as my skin made contain with Xigbar. It felt kind of nice as my body was so hot with lust from my heat.

"Xiggy" I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't be falling asleep on me now" I looked up at him and smiled as I heard Xigbar step into the water.

"With the way my body feels? I don't think I could sleep if I tried" I grinned and played with one of Xigbar's nipple rings.

"You little minx" Xigbar smirked as he sat down in the water with me. I transformed instantly, feeling some of the lust leave my body.

"Not my fault. I'm in heat and was trained to be a sex slave" I purred, laying back in the water as I felt Xigbar rubbing my tail.

"You know I didn't purchase you with that knowledge up front. I purchased you after I saw that beautiful display of water control. I've never seen anything like that before" Xigbar said, pulling my chin up so that I looked into his deep yellow eye. I reached up and ran my hand over his eye patch, secretly wondering what caused such an injury.

I couldn't control myself as I reached up and kissed Xigbar on the lips. It was gentle at first, but then Xigbar deepen the kiss. The passion behind it was intense as I felt him nip my bottom lip, asking for permission. I grained it and moaned as I felt his hands move over one very sensitive area of my tail.

"Xiggy" I gasped as the kiss broke. He ran his hand over the area and began teasing the slit there.

"Still suffering from your heat...want me help you a bit?" Xigbar cooed in my ear as one of his fingers slipped inside the slit.

"Xiggy...don't...don't touch...me there" I whimpered, feeling his finger rubbing against the sensitive area.

"Why not? You seem to like this" I blushed at his works.

"It feels strange" I gasped as I felt my member emerge from the slit, just above Xigbar's finger.

"Have you not been touched in this form?" Xigbar asked, inserting another finger into the slit and rubbing my member with his other hand.

"Never...Saix and Xemnas hated getting wet...please, stop" I moaned, thrusting up against Xigbar's hands.

"You really want me to stop?" Xigbar smirk as he stopped touch me.

"Xiggy, please...I want to...but...Zexion" I shivered, throwing my arms around his neck and nuzzling his collar bone.

"You like my son. He hasn't marked you yet, Demyx" I nodded, knowing it was a statement instead of a question.

"I love Zexion very much. It's wrong to do this, but my body in screaming to be taken" I whimpered, moving my tail against the fingers that were still inside of me.

"Demyx, the point of the first heat is to find someone to mark you as a mate. Your body releases pheromones to attract a strong suitable person that will become your life love. Zexion is young, but he should know this. If a mate isn't attract by the end of the first heat then all heats afterward will intensify until the point of insanity" Xigbar said and began stroking me again.

"Is that...why...Axel is...such...a horn-dog?" I panted, want coursing through my body.

"Yes, but fire nymphs naturally have high sex drives. I think he'll be alright with that little blond neko" Xigbar smirked, slipping my tail between his legs.

"I want my Zexy. Ahhhh!" I cried out as Xigbar found the special area deep inside of me. I was seeing stars as he rubbed it.

"Don't worry, Demyx. I won't mark you as my mate, but I will force Zexion to take better care of you" Xigbar chuckled as he began to grind his groin against my member.

I gasped, throwing my head back as pleasure snaked up my spine. I couldn't fight it anymore as Xigbar push a third finger in me and made a scissoring motion with them as he stroke my special area. I wanted him inside me so bad that I felt like it would kill me if I didn't.

"Xiggy! I want you...inside me" I blushed as I felt him remove his fingers. I whine at the lose of contact, but knew that I would have something much better in there soon.

"Anything for you, Demyx" Xigbar kissed me as I felt something big slip inside.

"Xiggy! It hurts!" I cried, tears running down my face before crystallizing as they fell into the water. It hurt so much that I knew that I was probably bleeding down there.

"Guess I just took your other virginity" Xigbar chuckled a bit before making soothing sounds to calm me. I was still hurting as I felt him push all the way inside of me.

"Xiggy" I whimpered, closing my eyes and tightening my grip on him.

"Demyx...you feel great" I could tell by Xigbar's voice that he really wanted to start thrusting into me. I rubbed my face in his shoulder and kissed him gently in silent thanks.

"Be gentle" I whispered before I suddenly felt dizzy.

I screamed as I felt Xigbar hit the spot on his first thrust, but it felt strange like it wasn't the correct direction. My eyes shot open on the next thrust, revealing that Xigbar warped space on us.

"What do you think, Demyx? Not a bad place to have sex, right?" Xigbar asked with a chuckle, increasing his speed.

I was in shock as I stared at the under side of a waterfall. Xigbar had warped us upside down and under the 10 ft waterfall that happened to be on the other side of the room when we entered. I gasped and gripped him tighter, scared of falling, while pleasure spreading throughout my body.

"You're close, Demyx...I can...feel it" Xigbar panted, pounding into my body at an incredible speed and pumping my member at the same.

I couldn't speak anymore as we hung there. The fear, adrenalin, and pleasure were overloading all of my systems. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I felt myself coming close to my end.

"Come for me, Dem-Dem...I want you...to come" Xigbar whispered, biting my ear. I screamed as I came hard on our stomachs and Xigbar's hand. It was so intense that I blacked out soon afterwords.

"Demyx? Come one, Demy, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice say as I slowly came out of the black fog that was my mind.

"Zexy?" I whispered, reaching my hand out in search for my lover.

"Demyx!" I suddenly found myself surrounded by the scent of books and sand. I smiled and embraced Zexion as I slowly opened my eyes to find that it was total dark.

"Zexy, why is it so dark?" I asked, feeling Zexion lay down as I realized that I was on a bed.

"I didn't want anyone coming in to disturb us, so I turned the lights off and locked my door" Zexion whispered, nipping my neck. I blushed slightly as I felt his bare skin against mine.

"Why, Zexy?" I asked, moaning a little at the attention he was giving me. I never felt Zexion be this passionate, but I didn't care at the moment.

"So I can claim my mate properly" Zexion licked and sucked on my pulse. I felt my body warm up instantly as he touched my skin.

"What brought this on?" I gasped, lifting my head up to give Zexion more access.

"Dad told me that you were almost raped by Hayner and Seifer this morning. He told me how you were panting and crying out for me as he gave you a bath. How your mind fogged over in heat and he had to releave you because you couldn't control yourself. How you passed out screaming my name. He told me that he didn't feel right marking something that wasn't truly his to mark" I could feel Zexion nuzzling my chest and nipping my collar bone.

"Zexy..." I wanted to tell Zexion the truth, but his hand suddenly covering my lips.

"Don't say another word, Demyx. I love you and I know that you love me. I want to make sure no one else can come between us. I want us to become mates...May I, Demyx? May I mark you as my mate?" Zexion asked, nipping up to my shoulder. I shivered at I felt a pair of sharp canines blush over my skin, knowing exactly what they were for.

"Zexy..."

"Demyx, please! I want you. I'll be going into heat soon and it will be easier if I'm mated. I don't care what happened this morning or this afternoon. All that matters to me is right now. I don't want a you and me anymore. I want an us. I want us to be together, always. I want to mark you, Demyx. Do you realize how bad I want to mark you?" Zexion pulled my chin down to look him in the eyes.

I gasped as I recognized the longing gaze Zexion had on his face. It was similar to the one Saix always gave Xemnas when I saw them having a private moment. It was a look of hopeful love not yet recognized or returned. The look pierced straight through my heart. Even with all the stuff that had happened to me, I couldn't bring myself to deny my Zexion because I gave into my body's desires with Xigbar.

"Zexy...mark me" I whispered, bearing my shoulder to him.

"Really, Demyx?" I felt Zexion lick my shoulder.

"Yeah! I trust you, Zexy" I smiled before screaming as my shoulder bloomed with the white hot pain of Zexion's hard bite.

I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt turned on by the pain that emanated from my shoulder. I gasped, hearing Zexion growl as he rubbed himself against me. My body shivering with unknown excitement as I made small cooing love noises at Zexion. Zexion seemed to like them as his hands began traveling all over my body. I whined when I felt Zexion release my shoulder, wetness running from the wounds as the pain lessened a bit.

"Zexy" I whispered, catching his bloody lips in a passion filled kiss. The taste of my blood combined with Zexion's mouth was mind blowing.

"Demy" Zexion panted, licking my wound clean after our lips separated.

"Take me, Zexy" I moaned as his tongue traveled down my back. My body felt like it was tingling all along the areas that he licked.

I felt Zexion smile against my skin as he continued laying licks, kisses, and nips down my back. He stopped at my lower back and gently pulled my body until I was laying on my stomach. I gasped, feeling Zexion rub his hot member between my cheeks, teasing my entrance. I smiled as I got on my hands and knees, glancing innocently at Zexion over my uninjured shoulder. I could tell that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"You want this, Demyx?" Zexion asked, teasing my entrance with his member.

"Yes! I want it, Zexion. Please put it inside of me" I panted, pushing back slightly to enthuse my point.

"You must really want me if you're using my full first name instead of my pet name" Zexion purred in my ear as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside me. I screamed in pain and pleasure as Zexion hit that special place inside me and buried himself to the halt at the same time.

"Zexy" I gasped, feeling his hands moving up and down my back.

"How do you want it, Demy?" Zexion whispered, biting my ears as his body rubbed against mine.

"Just take me. I'm in heat and you're my mate" I moaned, reaching behind and giving Zexion's ass a little squeeze.

"You sly fox" Zexion smirked, giving my ass a small slap.

I gasped as Zexion started moving. He slowing increased his speed until I was crying out in pleasure with each thrust of his hips. I panted as I tried to match Zexion's speed and rhythm, but he would change it every so often and keep me guessing. It was amazing as star danced across my vision.

"I'm...going to...come" I moan, lifting my body up and twisting my arms behind Zexion's neck.

"Me too...come with me...Demyx" I hissed as I felt Zexion grab my member and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

I came with a scream of Zexion's name, my seed covering his hand, the bed, and part of my body. I felt Zexion sucking of the mating mark as he released deep inside of me. We collapsed to the bed, breathing heavily and enjoying our afterglow.

"You could be a musician, Zexy. You can play me like an professional" I panted.

"You gave me frostbite on the back of my neck, Demyx" Zexion said, untwisting my arms from his neck.

"I'm sorry. You just made me feel so good that..." I whimpered, turning my head to see him.

"It's alright, Demy. Let's just say that it's your mating mark on me" I smiled as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Zexy"

"I love you too, Demy. Now go to sleep"

I sighed as Zexion cuddled around me, protectively. I couldn't think of anywhere else that I wanted to be, but right were I was. I loved Zexion so much and now I was mated to him. I knew in my heart that nothing could tear us apart.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading ^_^<p>

Please Review


	8. The Question

Note to Readers:Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my seventh chapter. MPEG Alert!Suggestions and input are welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Question<strong>

"Zexy! Oh, Zexy! How can I love you so much? I can't begin to count the reasons" I sighed, stroking the strings of my sitar as I lay on a table in Zexion's lab. He had become very protective over me since we mated a month ago.

"Demyx, you have a very lovely voice" a red-headed neko with pink ears and tail smiled as Zexion continued to run a few test.

"Thank you, Kairi" I smiled as she pulled her pink dress on.

"Demyx, can you go get Roxas for me? I want to examine him next. If you can't find him then bring me Namine" Zexion said, writing something down on his clip board.

"Alright" I smiled, letting my sitar dissolve into water before jumping off the table.

Zexion pulled me into a kiss before I could make another move. It was sweet at first before I felt Zexion nipping at my bottom lips. I smiled and opened to allow him access to explore my mouth. I moan as I felt his tongue playing with mine. I could never get enough of Zexion's taste or smell. It was intoxicating to me. I whimpered when we had to brake our kiss.

"Once I'm done, we can spend the rest of the day in my room" Zexion whispered, causing me to blush and shiver in anticipation.

"I'll be right back with Roxas or Namine" I smiled as I turned and run out of Zexion's lab.

I run down the hall, trying to think where Roxas would be at this time. I knew that Namine would be up in the drawing room as that was her favorite place. I rounded a corner and came face-to-face with a scared Vexen. I was not happy to see him even if he was no longer allowed to examine me without someone to watch him.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, backing up to put some distance between us.

"Shhhh! I'm hiding, kid" Vexen answered, looking around with a nervous twitch in his eye.

"Hiding from what?" I asked.

"VEXEN!" Marluxia's voice shook the manor suddenly.

"That!" Vexen said in a very small voice before disappearing down another hall.

I chuckled as I remembered that Marluxia now had a bun in the oven. Marluxia's pregnancy would scare anyone considering that he had violent mood swings and extremely oddball cravings. I just found it amazingly funny, with one special plant and some blood from Vexen, would make Marluxia act this way.

"VEXEN! WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM WITH MUSTARD AND SOY SAUCE?" I heard Marluxia scream. I turned a bit green at the thought of the combination.

I continued down the hall, towards Marluxia voice. I figured that he was just a slap away from calling vines to try and rip the manor apart to find his mate. It happened before and Axel had to step in to prevent major destruction so no one would get hurt. If Marluxia did snap then Axel would have to jump in to save the manor and that meant that Roxas would be somewhere in the area. It was a bad way to find him, but at least I would find Roxas then.

"Vexen, you jerk. How could you do this to me?" I saw Marluxia sitting in the middle of the hall. He had his arms wrapped around his protruding baby bump and tears rolling down his face. I felt kind of sorry for him.

"Marly, what are you doing on the floor?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Demy-kun! How lovely it is to see you. Have you seem my Vexy?" Marluxia smiled, which was very creepy to see on his face.

"I saw him running down the halls a few minutes ago" I said, watching him cautiously as he got up.

"THAT JERK! HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Marluxia roared, shaking the foundation of the manor.

"Easy, Marly. I didn't ask him where he was going. I'm still not on speaking terms with him" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder to try calming him a bit.

"I want my Vexen" Marluxia whined, slapping my hand away.

"Marluxia?" I tried to move, but suddenly found myself intertwined in a flowering trumpet vine. Apparently, Marluxia started carrying plants with him to easily catch Vexen.

"He doesn't want our baby, does he?" Marluxia looked like he was about to cry again.

"You don't know that" I said, trying to comfort him and escape the vine at the same time.

"If I don't find Vexen soon, I'm going to rip this place **APART!**" Marluxia fumed, his vine tightening it's grip on me.

"AXEL!" I cried, scared of what Marluxia would do next. In his hormonal state, Marluxia was ten times scarier than when he was _playing_ with Axel.

"You dare call you that self-centered, lowdown..." Marluxia was cut off by a flaming wheel of fire slicing me free of the vine.

"I wouldn't say another word unless you want to taste the furry of my chakrams, Marly" Axel smirked as he caught his chakram as it came back to him.

"You would dare harm my unborn child?" Marluxia gasped as I ran behind Axel for safety.

"I didn't say that I would hurt your baby. I would just pound some sense into your head" Axel grinned, twirling one of his chakrams on his finger.

"I want Vexen" Marluxia suddenly dropped to his knees and started crying.

"I think you made Marly cry, Axel" I said, watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"Hey, Marly! What's up? You're never like this" Axel said, making his chakrams disappear.

"I'm pregnant you asshole. I just want Vexen to be a bit more respectful of that. I feel so helpless when I can't control my mood swings" Marluxia sobbed.

"Look, Marly, I can't begin to understand what you're going through. However, I'm sure that if you go talk to Xigbar now than you can get some good advice and possibly find Vexen as well. They are good friends after all. I'm sure that Xiggy knows all of Vexen's favorite hiding places" Axel smiled as he held a hand out to help Marluxia up.

"Don't touch me, firebug" Marluxia growled slapping Axel's hand away.

"Marly, Axel was only trying to help you" I said, stepping next to Axel and offering my hand to Marluxia.

"Leave him, Demyx. He obviously doesn't want our help" Axel growled before turning and walking away.

"Axel?" I was about to ask what his problem was when I felt a hand grab mine. I looked to see Marluxia holding my hand with a small smile on his face. I smiled back before pulling him to his feet. He nodded as he let go of my hand and then kissed my cheek. I blushed and watched Marluxia walk down an adjacent hall that lead to Xigbar's study. I stared for a few seconds before snapping my attention towards Axel again.

He was going out the indoor nursery's door at the end of the hall. I sighed as I run down the hall to catch up with him. I wanted to know what was wrong with him today. He didn't usually snap at Marluxia's insults. It was a game they liked to play with each other all the time, so why did Axel snap at Marluxia. I open the door, went outside, and smiled at the scene before my eyes.

Roxas was laying next to the koi pond, sunbathing in a pair of black and tan slacks with a white jacket over black high-collared undershirt. Axel was standing several feet away from him and looked with nervous. It was so obvious what was going on as I watched Roxas took off his white jacket and Axel seemed to swallow hard at the sight.

"Go for it, Axel" I whispered before slipping around to the other side of the koi pond. I took my toga off and slid into the pond, hiding among the reeds near Roxas.

"Roxy" Axel called out as he approached the half dozing neko.

"Axel!" Roxas smiled as got up and jumped into the fire nymph's arms.

"You look so beautiful today, Roxy" Axel smirked as he captured the blond neko's lips with his.

I blushed as I watched Axel lay Roxas down on the grass, never braking there kiss. He ran his hands over the little neko's torso, peeling off the undershirt in the process. It reminded me of the time when I was in heat and Axel helped me because Zexion was unable to.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, clawing at Axel's shirt. Axel smiled as he removed his shirt, so that Roxas wouldn't rip it, before laying down and peppering the neko's chest with hot kisses.

"Roxas...can...I ask you something?" Axel asked, sucking on the younger's nipples.

"Anything...just don't...stop" Roxas panted, looking at Axel.

"Will...will you be my mate?" Axel blushed slightly as he stroked Roxas's sides. Roxas's eyes grew as big as saucers at the question.

"What took you so long?" Roxas growled, obviously a bit annoyed.

"I...you...me...uh...well" Axel was lost for work. It was obvious that he didn't expect that reaction from Roxas.

"Honestly, Axel. You don't think I started sleeping in your bed because I got cold at night, did you?" Roxas chuckled as he sat up with Axel and climbed into his lap. Roxas nuzzled Axel on the cheek, "Take me, you hot inferno of sexiness. I want to be your one and only"

"My pleasure, Roxy-baby" Axel purred before biting Roxas on the shoulder.

Hearing Roxas scream in pain and pleasure told me that it was time to leave before I was discovered. The last thing I wanted was to have Axel or Roxas pissed off because I interrupted a private moment. I didn't want my friends to hate me for any reason.

I dipped my head under water and swam back to the other side of the koi pond. I pulled myself out of the water and up onto the bank, trying to make as little noise as possible. I grabbed my toga and used it to try and dry out my tail faster as I heard the sound of purrs, growls, screams, and gasps coming from the other side of the pond.

"Finally" I sigh softly as my tail turned back into legs. I grabbed my wet toga in both hands and began ringing it out of excess water. I didn't want to turn back into my aquatic form on my way to get Namine.

"AXEL!" I flinched hearing Roxas scream Axel's name. I pulled on my toga, which was only slightly damp now, over my head and got up to walk to the manor. Actually, I ran to the manor after Roxas began screaming his new mate's name louder than before.

I sighed as I got into the indoor nursery before walking down the halls of the manor. I wanted to find Namine so that Zexion could finish his research.

Listening to Axel and Roxas had actually reminded about what Zexion had promised me a few hours ago. I wanted him to get finish soon so that we could have some private time with each other. I don't think that we could ever get enough of one another even if we tried.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading ^_^<p>

Please Review


End file.
